James Vow
by Brianna-BlackPotter
Summary: James is left alone with Harry, and Harry decides he wants to be fussy! How will James calm him down? By singing of course! A One-Shot into the mind of James Potter, a heart warming story between father and son


_Hello everyone, well first off this is not an original idea. I read a story called You'll Be In My Heart and i wanted to write my own verse to it. So please no hate reviews because i already said it wasn't my idea but it is my take on it. Anyways enjoy and please don't forget to review!(:_

**James vow**

James smiled down happily at his son. His wife at the moment was away as she worked as a healer during the night. It had been a year since Harry had come into their lives. He couldn't be happier. Suddenly Harry began to cry. James cursed suddenly and quickly grabbed Harry from the crib and held him tightly.

"Come on Harry don't cry" His plea however was not heard as the young wizard cried harder. An idea suddenly popped into the Marauders head. James began to sing.

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be alright**

James started to walk around the nursery.

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

A brilliant smile came across James face when Harry suddenly grabbed his father's thumb and held it tightly. Harry stopped crying, giving a final hiccup.

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

It was a vow James made every day when he woke up and every night before he went to sleep. He would protect Harry, and Lily and all those he held dear. The day he didn't protect them would be the day after he died.

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

James raised the hand that wasn't holding his son ad wiped the small tears that still lingered on his face. Harry indeed had stopped crying, wanting to listen to his father's soothing voice.

**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong**

Harry was strong. He was the reason James and Lily woke with smiles on their faces, even in the dark times that were around them. He was the reason James and his family could still laugh.

**My arms will hold you,**

**Keep you safe and warm**

Quietly walking towards the crib, James grabbed Harry's blue blanket and turned to the rocking chair in the corner. He sat and wrapped his son al nice and tight.

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

He was Harry's father, he will always be Harry's father and Harry would always be his son. And James couldn't be prouder.

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

As James rocked Harry in the rocking chair Harry suddenly let out a long yawn. James eyes shinned as he looked at his son adoringly.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

James got up from the rocking chair, still rocking his son and his voice grew strong .

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

The room got quiet when James stopped singing, only to be filled with soft whimpers as Harry prepared to cry again. Sighing softly James began to sing again, not wanting his son to cry.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain**

Harry settled down and snuggled in deeper into his father's arm. James glared playfully at his son while he sang. Harry wanted his father to sing.

**I know we're different but deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. He wasn't asleep, not yet anyway. James couldn't help but watch Harry as he sang to him.

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

Finally Harry yawned lightly before become still, minus the moving of his tiny chest.

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

The words spoke the truth. James would always love Harry no matter where he was.

**Don't listen to them**

**'Cause what do they know?**

James whinced as he remember Lily's reaction to being pregnant. Everyone had thought that because he was a Marauder, reckless, silly and made jokes about almost everything, that he would not be a good father. Well James didn't care. They don't know, will never know how much Harry means to him.

**We need each other**

**To have, to hold.**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

James held Harry closer as his son slept. He loved the feeling of having Harry in his arms.

**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

At this line James voice grew cold. The bloody prophecy. His son. _His son,_ had to save the wizarding world. James knew Harry would be strong but at the moment he was just a baby, _his _baby.

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

James voice cracked when these words left his mouth. He knew that there was a chance he might not make it through this war. But he hope he would see his son grow up, and if by cruel fate he couldn't, he hoped his son could get through it and hold on. A single tear left the Marauder's eye.

**They'll see in time**

**I know we'll show them together**

James carefully placed Harry in his crib. He made sure he was wrapped nice and tight in his blanket. His voice never wavered as he did this, his singing still strong.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on,**

**Now and forever more**

James watched as his son moved his chubby hand about. When he found what he was looking for he hugged the stuff black dog to his tiny body. James didn't hear the door to nursery open or the feet that stopped at the door way. His focus was only on his son.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart **

**No matter what they say **

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

James silently vowed, as he watched his son sleep peaceful, that he would give his life for his boy. He would keep him safe as best as he could.

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always**

As James finished singing, he asked a question to himself

"Who will protect you, if I'm not here Harry?" James voice cracked.

"I will" James jumped as the voice spoke; he quickly spun around, wand aimed at the intruder. Only to come face to face with his best friend. Sirius.

"Oh hey Padfoot, how long you been standing there?" James asked his face a tint of pink, but not really caring. Sirius had seen a lot of embarrassing things so his singing wasn't that bad.

"Not long" Sirius said "James?"

James, eyes never leaving Harry's face asked "Yeah?"

"I promise. I will protect Harry if heaven forbid anything happened to you." Sirius' voice seemed to tremble.

"Padfoot, I'm scared" Indeed, James Potter was scared. Sirius didn't joke nor make fun of his best mate.

"I'm scared to Prongs" His voices broke off, then continued "But one thing is for sure, no matter what happens to me, or to you, Harry will make it out of this…alive"

James turned away from his son to look at Sirius. A grin slowly appeared.

"You got that right Sirius." James said nothing for a few seconds before laughing lightly.

"Uh Padfoot?" James asked

"Yeah?" Sirius asked from where he stood watching Harry.

"What the hell are you doing in my house at midnight?" James asked his voice teasing.

Sirius smiled sideways "I got hungry and decided to come and eat your food."

James and Sirius both slowly walked out of the room, closing the nursery door lightly. The house was quiet, only voices from the living room could be heard and every so often Sirius' famous bark like laugh. No they didn't know what would come in the future, but for now the small family would live day by day.

_**So my lovely readers, what you think? Please review, and ill try and update next week. Any idea's? What sort of one-shot should i write about next?(:**_


End file.
